With recent development of cell phones including smartphones, various processes for manufacturing antennas inside the cell phones have been proposed. Especially, it would be desirable to provide a process for manufacturing an antenna that can be three-dimensionally designed in a cell phone. The laser direct structuring (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “LDS”) technology has drawn attention as one of technologies for forming such three-dimensional antennas. The LDS technology refers to a technology for forming a plated layer by, for example, irradiating a surface of a resin molded article containing an LDS additive with a laser beam to activate only the region irradiated with the laser beam and applying a metal on the activated region. This technology is characterized in that metal structures such as antennas can be directly manufactured on a surface of resin substrates without using any adhesives or the like. The LDS technology is disclosed in, for example, patent documents 1 to 4 and the like.